


they're just better together

by open



Series: Adventures of FDC and Co. [1]
Category: Cencilia: Fashion Fantasy
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fashion Design Club, Female Relationships, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/open/pseuds/open
Summary: Chiyo and Mikage are best friends, but it didn't start that way...-- a collection of scenarios and instances from Chiyo and Mikage's past. From how they met to the so much more came from that one fateful meeting.I suck at summaries, but this is just what I imagine happened between these two!
Relationships: Kaya Chiyo/Hana Mikage
Series: Adventures of FDC and Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193096
Kudos: 1





	they're just better together

**Author's Note:**

> .: Hi! I have a newfound love for Cencilia, and I really wanted more out of the characters that are being introduced! I love the plot of the game itself, but I wanted to delve deeper into the relationships between certain characters. This is my first attempt at doing that! I do, in fact, make it gay :') Haha, I hope you have as much fun with this as I did! Happy reading! :.

There was nothing special about this morning in particular--at least, Chiyo didn't think so. There was a bumbling excitement within her that came with her last day of vacation before going to high school, but other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

She was dressed in a pure and gorgeous fashion, having put a little bit of extra effort into her outfit and hair for the occasion. She had a high-waisted, sapphire blue midi-skirt that laced up neatly on the back of the slimmed waistline. She wore a white off-the-shoulder top that had a sweetheart neckline and short puff sleeves. The top was tucked smoothly into her skirt, and the outfit was tied together with simple white block-heel sandals and a blue ribbon weaved into her French braid and knotted off neatly at the end. With the finishing touches of subtle accenting accessories, Chiyo was ready to head out.

She was planning to enjoy herself and a day in the town while she was free of responsibilities that came with school. Really, though, for Chiyo, this just meant that she would conduct what she liked to call _field research_.

Ever since she was young, Chiyo had taken a very keen interest in fashion. She loved to dress herself up in different styles and experiment to see which articles of clothing went well together and which looked best on certain people. Her family had all been very welcoming of her interests, always being willing to entertain her when she requested a model for an outfit. Oftentimes, she would beg her brother to take her shopping as they were growing up, and he would take her while preparing himself to be her personal mannequin. She had impeccable taste, she was always told, both by her family, workers in clothing stores, and by complete strangers. She loved putting together elegant ensembles for formal occasions, or being able to put a pretty twist into an otherwise plain outfit.

To say the least, Chiyo has indulged in her passions completely, and she grew very confident in her abilities. She loved fashion, and at every chance she got, she would go out and look for any clothing that caught her eye, take very detailed notes about any pieces that did, and promptly reconstructs them at her home. She would take ideas from the clothing in stores and then make her own based loosely off of what she has seen. She turned her bedroom into a workshop for that very reason--to make the clothes that she would like to see, curated specifically to the person who would be wearing them. It was a wonderful past time, and she enjoyed every second of it.

Because of the delight taken in her activities, Chiyo would always be in a wonderful mood on the days she planned to work, and today was no exception.

With a smile adorning her lips, she set out into the town.

\- - -

It had been a good day so far. Chiyo had gone to all of her favorite stores that carried her favorite brands, and she had filled several pages of her notebook with sketches and alterations and notes that she could expound on more during the night.

As she walked down the streets, making her way to a fabric store, she flipped through her notes distractedly. She paid no mind to what was going on around her, but that changed when she heard an excited squeal.

Looking up from her notes, Chiyo took in her surroundings. She first noted _where_ she was: In front of a thrift store that she had never taken much of an interest in. (Initially, Chiyo had visited thrift stores constantly. She would want to invest all of her earnings and allowance into clothes, and thrift stores were the cheapest options. Once she learned how to design templates and make and sew her own clothes, though, she began going into different stores, steadily making her way to higher end shops. It had been several years since she had looked in a thrift store for inspiration, but now, looking into this specific store, she had never felt quite so inspired.)

There was a girl standing next to a rack that was right in front of the wide, open entrance, and she was holding an absolutely _chaotic_ pair of flared trousers. They had vertical strips along their entirety, but each strip (perhaps an inch thick minimum, but they were not consistent in that manner, either) carried different patterns and different colors within them. There were cramped daisies along one strip with a brown and white floral spiral to its left and a dusty pink strip with baby blue dots to the right. That was a single section, but the rest of the piece was just as strange to look at. It would have made Chiyo horrified to look at if she had found it on her own, but that wasn't the case right now.

Instead, she stared at them with fascination--the trousers and the girl, both.

Though the pants were undeniably eccentric, the girl who held them was beaming. She _was_ the one who just squealed in excitement, after all, and the way she looked the article up and down, seemingly inspecting every single differing pattern with a continuously growing intrigue. The fact that the girl was so interested in the colorful bottoms was interesting enough, but what added to the effect was the absolute contrast between what the girl wore and what she was inspecting.

She had her medium blonde hair tied into a simple bun, no accessories adorning her head and no jewelry or piercings to be seen. She was dressed in a plain grey sweater, a knee-length black skirt, and matching black flats. _Flashy_ wasn't exactly the word that came to Chiyo's mind when she looked at the girl, but it was the overarching thought that came from seeing the trousers. 

There was a similarity, Chiyo found, within the girl's eyes. Just like the bottoms that were burning under her gaze, her eyes were lit with an undeniable chaotic fire. Chiyo couldn't place the feeling, but it dowsed her in overwhelming interest.

Before she knew it, she was walking into the store in front of her, straight towards the girl. As soon as she realized what she was doing, though, her course altered just slightly, instead settling for looking through the clothes on the same rack the pants came from. It was just a casual thing, and Chiyo did her best to seem discreet throughout her actions. When she spared the girl a glance, she was relieved to see that she was looking through the racks of clothes herself, the pair of flared bottoms tucked into her arms.

Chiyo's gaze lingered, unlike the other girl's hands, which were flitting quickly through the rack's selection.

"What's your name?"

The question was sudden, and at first, Chiyo thought that she had just imagined it. After all, she was looking at the girl and her attention didn't once waver from the clothes that were hung in front of her. Her lips _did_ move, though, and after processing _that_ , Chiyo swallowed her surprise and composed an answer that didn't shake like her hands did.

"Chiyo. Kaya Chiyo."

"Well, Chiyo," the girl answered without any hesitation, "here." That was all she offered before her hands finally stopped moving along, and she pulled out a hanger with a pair of bottoms. She held it out expectantly for Chiyo to take, not even looking up from the rack initially. When she found the hanger still in her hands after several fleeting moments, though, she decided to finally look up at Chiyo.

Chiyo remained frozen, even while knowing that she was finally seen. She felt like a deer in headlights, like she was caught in a dirty act, and she really didn't know what to do. It was strange, actually, because Kaya would never expect someone who looked so ordinary to have such a tight hold on her--let alone someone she had never met before. From looking at the two of them, it wouldn't be unnatural to assume that Chiyo was the most outgoing of the two, and the other was more timid. This didn't seem to be the immediate case, though, because at the moment, Chiyo was about to turn into a stuttering mess. She wanted to open her mouth and question what the girl meant, but she couldn't. Instead, she was caught in the trap of the other's gaze, staring back at her with a completely frazzled expression.

Then, the girl smiled.

She smiled, and it instantaneously washed away all of Chiyo's nerves.

"Here," she repeated, raising the hanger and making a point to bring attention to the trousers on it. "You would like these, right?"

They were light blue, high-waisted palazzo trousers that had a single side-set button on the waistline. They looked to be made of a silk blend, and Chiyo's interest in them was instantly aroused. She really did like them, but as she reached out and took the hanger, she was sputtering in confusion. "How--"

"A guess, really," the stranger offered, waving her hand dismissively. She situated her flared bottoms back across her arms before turning to check out. "Palazzo's are simple, pretty, and an ease to morph into any look. They can be coupled with any sort of top you desire, and they'll always carry the refined look with them, regardless of other garments. They're easy, so I thought you'd like them."

The explanation had Chiyo nodding along, even after the girl had walked away and bought the multi-patterned trousers.

It took several beats of staring down at the light blue pants before she looked up again, this time to see the girl shooting a wave towards her. "Bye-Bye, Chiyo!"

Chiyo have a small wave in return, and as she watched the back of the girl turn away and leave, there were several things that donned on her all at once.

First: She never got the girl's name.

Second: The girl had a smile that could calm even the nastiest storm, and it made Chiyo's heart flutter.

Third: She was _weak_ , for she was rendered speechless for almost the entirety of that interaction.

Fourth: That girl knew she would like these trousers...because they were _easy_. She had called Chiyo's fashion sense _easy_.

Five: That girl, whoever she was, was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Chiyo grew incredibly frustrated as she stood in the thrift store, holding a pair of trousers that she _loved_ and _hated_ at the same time now. The girl was right--Chiyo _loved_ Palazzo's because of how versatile and elegant they always were. She had never once thought of her taste to be catered around _convenience and ease_ , though. She felt personally offended, and she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She wanted to put the bottoms back in order to make a point, in order to prove to herself that she was _not_ coasting off of the ease of the clothing she had. She made a move to hang them back on the rack, but her hand froze as she did.

These were normally very expensive trousers, and though Chiyo could make a similar pair, silk blends were so hard to handle on a sewing machine, and the color was just so lovely...

With silent resignation and a curse towards a charismatic, devilish stranger, Chiyo went to check out and buy the pants.

During the entire trip home and the entire night forward, Chiyo couldn't take her mind off of the strange girl she had met. She couldn't get over what she had said, and because of that, Chiyo didn't expand on any of her previous notes from the day, and she didn't touch a single needle or thread. It had enough of an impact on her that her parents had inquired about her misery, but Chiyo simply shook her head dismissively. She needed to get over the occurrences of the day, and she figured it would be done with some sleep.

When she laid down that night, her thoughts didn't keep her up too long. Instead, she fell asleep with ease, having a dark, dreamless night.

\--

In the morning, Chiyo's mind was clearer. She didn't have to second-guess her choice in clothing, for the schools always had a uniform to wear. Chiyo only chose the accessories, and she went with her simple pearl earrings and a white headband.

She left home early, wanting more than anything else to finally go to school and immerse herself within its teachings. She was looking forward to starting high school, for she had always loved meeting new people, learning of things that could grant her new perspectives, and taking in the social aspect that came with teenagers in a school setting. Things were so lively when they weren't academic, and it was a lovely alteration of pace. She was yearning for this transition.

The time had finally come, and she was rushing to get started. 

When she had found her classroom and taken a seat near the front, she had a passing thought about how her first day would most definitely wash away all of the conflicted feelings that she was still harboring from the day before. She finally let herself feel relief.

Once her heart settled down, she let herself take in the people in the classroom. There weren't many familiar faces--she may have known one of the boys in the classroom, but he seemed to already adapt to the new people coming in. He was huddled in with a group of boys in one of the back corners. Her eyes skimmed over the smaller groups, seeing those who looked like they had known each other for years. Chiyo didn't have that here--this school was quite a ways away from her normal district, but it was the one she was excited to apply for. She didn't regret coming here, and she knew that she never would.

After taken in those who were in the room, Chiyo looked towards the clock. There was only a minute before the class started. Mostly everyone was in and had claimed their seats. The one to her left seemed to be one of the only vacant desks, but that was fine--she wasn't expecting many people to sit in the front row, anyways. She was okay with it--that is, until she wasn't.

The second the last bell rang, a student burst into the room. She seemed to be the last one to make it in, and when Chiyo looked up to meet her, she was met with a familiar face.

"Ah, Chiyo!" she greeted simply, flashing her award-winning smile again.

Chiyo's voice was caught in her throat, and she gulped it down as soon as the girl sat down in the vacant seat beside her.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> .: That's it for the first snippet! There is a lot more to come! If you have any suggestions or headcannons of your own, let me know! Maybe we can work on them together <3 Thank you for reading, and please come again! :.


End file.
